Now You Know
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Rory has everything she could ever want until suddenly everything changes Jess&Rory COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls if I did I'd be rich and writing fanfiction **

Prologue

"_What are you doing here" I asked when I opened the door. "I came to see you" He said looking at the ground "but I guess that was a mistake so I'll go." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "No stay" I said opening the door more so he could come in. he waked in and I told him to sit down. He thought about it for a minute or two then sat down on the couch. "I'm glad you're here I've really missed you" I said sitting down next to him. "I missed you too Rory I can't stand it I can't stand that I hurt you that you hate me" He said looking at the floor again. "I tried hating you but it was too hard I learned that loving you hurt but hating you hurt so much more" I said. He looked up and I leaned over to kiss him but he got up. I got up too and kissed him. Then I waked over into the bedroom motioning for him to follow me._

That was a year ago today. It was the day before I graduated from Yale. Now I have a three month old daughter. My mom wasn't too mad since I already finished college and she helps me a lot but I bet if she knew who the father was she wouldn't be so helpful. I never told him. He still doesn't know that he has a daughter. I named her after him though and my mom of course. Jessica Lorelai Gilmore is her name. I'm really getting sick of lying though. I told my mom that I didn't know who it was and I didn't want to know. I don't think she bought that I think she knows who's it is but isn't going to say anything until I finally tell her tonight.

**Okay this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction so tell me what you think but be nice. This is just the prologue the regular chapters will be longer. I know it isn't that good but please review.**


	2. After All These Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Okay Luke and Lorelai are married and have a 3 year old daughter named Laura.** **Rory works at the Stars Hollow Gazette I'm not sure if that exists in the show but in my fanfiction it does. Thanks for the review petitos grasshoppertje I'm not going to tell you why he wasn't there because I'm going to be honest I don't know yet but I'll probably put it in the next chapter which will probably be up on Wednesday because school's back and Wednesday is early day so I get out an hour early but you don't care so you can just read this chapter and try to forget about my rambling.**

Chapter 1

After All These…Year

I was in the car on my way to pick up Jessica when I saw him walking on the side walk heading for Luke's. I got my cell phone and called my mom "Mom I'm going to pick us up something to eat so I'm going to be a few minutes late picking up Jessie" I said. "That's fine I don't mind watching her you know that… Jessie no put that down I got to go or I might not be able to have coffee in mugs anymore" she said hanging up. I parked and got out of the car. I walked into Luke's and saw Jess standing by the counter. I waked up to the counter and sat down. "Rory?" he said. "Hey Jess" I said looking at a menu even though I had memorized it years ago. "It's great to see you how've you been?" He asked smiling and sitting down next to me. "Um good I guess how about you" I said putting down the menu. Jess opened his mouth to reply but Luke came over.

"Jess wow I didn't know you were coming" Luke said. "I told you I was coming yesterday" Jess said looking confused. "Yeah but you just said you were coming you didn't say when" Luke said getting me a cup of coffee. "Um Luke this is decaf" I said putting the up down. "Yeah well you need to cut back on your caffeine intake" He said. "Please can I have some coffee I've had a long day" I said just as my mom came in. "You've had a long day you're not the one who has been running around the house catching everything that falls oh hi Jess… JESS"

She said sitting down next to me and handing me Jessie. "What do you mean running around the house catching everything that falls she can't even crawl" Luke said my mom was still staring at Jess. "I didn't know you were coming… so soon" Lorelai said." Well I didn't know you had another baby so we're even" said Jess looking at Jessie. "Huh another baby… Oh you mean Jessie she's not ours she's Rory's" Lorelai said. "Speaking of baby isn't it time to pick Laura up from preschool" Luke said. "Yeah I'm going to get her now bye Jess bye Luke bye Rory bye Jessie" Lorelai said running out the door.

"So you have a kid" Jess said looking at the counter. "Yeah" I said also looking at the counter. "So I guess you're married" Jess said looking up. "No I think we need to talk" I said. Luke took that as his cue to leave and take Jessie with him. He knew Jessie was Jess's daughter and it wasn't just an assumption either he had been the only one Rory told. "Jessie I like that name" Jess said smiling. I figured he had figured it out because he couldn't stop laughing. I started laughing too "I guess you figured it out" I said. "Wasn't that hard and as soon as I can stop laughing I'm going to be mad that you didn't tell me" He said still laughing. "I'm sorry I should have told you" I said seriously. He got stopped laughing too and got pretty red.

"Yeah you should have what did I miss her first step her first word her first day of school her first date her first boyfriend her first day of college her first kid" He said. "She's three months old you didn't miss anything big" I said. "I wasn't there the day she was born" He said looking sad more than mad. "Except that but it's not that big of a deal just a few hours of me screaming 'I'm so sorry mom'" I said smiling hoping to lighten the mood. "You know it doesn't matter at least you didn't wait until she was grown and off at college" He said smiling. "You do know you're her 2nd cousin and dad" I said laughing. "Wow is it possible for anyone related to me to have normal parents" He said laughing. "We're normal" I said defensively. "We're cousins" He said getting up and walking behind the counter. "Yeah but hey where are you going" I said following him. "To see Jessie" He said walking into the kitchen over to where Luke was standing holding Jessie.

"So is her name Jessica or just Jessie" Jess asked. "Jessica" I said. "Why did you name her Jessica I thought all the women in your family had to be named Lorelai" He said taking her from Luke. "Well your name's Jess so I named her after you but I still kept the Lorelai tradition alive" I said. Jess looked confused so I added "Her middle name's Lorelai." "Jessica Lorelai" he said quietly I knew what he was thinking what was her last name everyone knew what he was thinking and everyone went silent. "Gilmore" I said finally breaking the heavy silence that filled the room. "Huh" he said. Luke took Jessie from him and walked out into the diner. "Jessica Lorelai Gilmore" I said. Jess smiled "Another Gilmore girl just what the world needs" he said but not sarcastically at all.

"Jess can I talk to you outside" I said. He nodded and we walked out. I sat on a bench and he sat down next to me. "Why'd you leave" I asked "What happened after that night you just left and never came back." "I had some stuff to take care of I'd been planning on moving here since that night but I had some things to do before I did" He said. "Well why didn't you tell me" I asked "Why did you just come and leave I thought… I thought… I thought it was because of me or because you…" Jess started laughing I didn't know why he was laughing at me and I was mad. "What's so funny" I asked getting really mad. Then Jess leaned over and kissed me. Now I'm confused. I pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy. He started laughing again. "Rory I love you I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going but it was important that no one knew where I was" He said.

"Why what'd you do" I asked. "Why do you automatically assume I did something" He asked laughing again. "Well you just sounded like you were…" "A friend of mine stupidly told the cops a location of a gang fight and was kind of in hiding and I was too since he used my name" He said. "Really" I asked. "No" he said laughing. "You're not going to tell me where you went are you" I asked laughing. "Nope" he said before kissing me again. It was funny how after not seeing each other for a year we're right where we left off. "Well where are you staying do you have a place to live yet" I asked pulling away. "Well I was going to stay in the apartment above Luke's while I was apartment hunting" He said. "Move in with us" I said. "Okay" he said. "Good now where's all your stuff" I asked. "In my car" he said. "Which would be where" I asked. "Over there" He said pointing to a black Mustang convertible. "Wow when did you get a Mustang" I asked. "Oh I got it after I uh left again" He said. I nodded and walked over to it.

He popped the trunk and took out his suitcase. "My mom's sending me the rest of my stuff later" He said. "Your mom what do you mean your mom" I asked. "I mean my mom you know Liz Luke's sister your aunt" He said "That sounds weird your aunt that's weird." "You were with your mom what happened why'd she leave where is she tell me what happened" I said walking towards the diner to get Jessie. I went in the back before he could answer and got Jessie. I walked out and he followed me I got in my car after putting Jessie in her car seat in the back. "Get in" I said when I saw him standing there looking at the car. "Oh right you know it's rude to ask a question then leave before getting an answer" He said getting in the car. "Yea I know but I needed to get Jessie" I said starting to drive away "So what is it." "What is what" He asked looking back at the sleeping Jessie. "Your answer" I said looking over at him to see that he had something in his pocket that was small and square. "Well I'll answer you after I ask you a question." "Why do you get to go first?" "Because mines more important." "Well hurry up I want an answer to my question." "Fine you want fast I'll give you fast don't get mad at me if it's not exactly romantic" he said throwing me the ring. I caught it and smiled "Hmmm I caught a ring does that work like a bouquet." "Hopefully" He said. "Well I guess I better start dating huh" I said still smiling. "Well I think you should put on the ring and start looking for a dress but that's just my opinion" he said laughing. I opened the box and put on the ring.


	3. Our First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls the WB peoples own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews . This chapter is mostly in Jess's point of view but there will be a few of Rory's thoughts. _Rory's Thoughts _**_Jess's Thought's_**. I know Jess is a little ooc but it's just because he got older and stuff.**

Our First Night

"Good girl," I said patting her on the head.

"So are you going to tell me why you left after you had just come back?" Rory asked curiously.

"No, I'm not," I said I saw that she looked sad so I decided that maybe I should tell her. "I had to take care of my mom and I needed a better job and to finish school."

"Now was that so hard to admit?" Rory asked, parking in front of the apartment building.

"Yes," I replied getting out of the car. Rory opened the back door and took Jessie out of the car.

"What do you want Jessie to call you," Rory asked after a moment.

"She can talk?" I questioned, looking surprised but sounding calm.

"Well no but, like, what do you want me to refer to you as."

"Umm, I don't know," I took Jessie. "I didn't think baby's liked being held by strangers."

"They don't, but she knows who you are. I show her a picture of you every night."

"Really."

"Yeah, I wanted her to know who her father was."

"Well now you don't have to show her a picture of me every night, I'll be there to tuck her in."

"Well this is the apartment," She informed, opening the door and walking in.

When I walked in, I could see; from the long, narrow hallway; the big sliding glass door that led to the porch. On the left side was a door with a sign that read 'Jessica's Lair.' It was closed, but Rory opened it to reveal a room painted pink with stars on the ceiling and blown up book covers on the wall. Her crib was white and had a pink blanket and lavender sheets. As I looked up at the ceiling I noticed that the ceiling was painted a bluish black color and some of the stars were arranged to look like the constellations and the others were just there to look like the rest of the night sky. She had two white dressers on top of the dressers were dozens of books some of them were children's books but most of them weren't.

"Wow she has a nice room" I said, trying to break the silence.

"My mom and Luke helped me paint it" she responded, putting Jessie in her crib.

"I wish I could've helped."

"It's my fault."

"No, don't say that. It's my fault; I ran off and didn't tell you where I was going, again."

"Jess you left the first time to make things right with your dad, and the second time to help your mom and yourself. You left both times with good reason."

"You sure do have a lot of books for her, a lot of books for someone who can't read."

"She likes to be read too."

"Well that makes sense but, come on, aren't these books a little complicated."

"No get Oliver Twist for me it's her favorite."

"Really."

"Yeah now are you gonna get it or not."

"Um, oh ok." I said, picking up the book and handing it to Rory.

_I'm confused. I know the way I asked her to marry me wasn't, exactly, the best but I thought she'd at least be happy or something not just go right back to the way things were an hour ago. Maybe, she thought I didn't know what's going on in her head._

_**I'm confused he asked me to marry him after not seeing him for a year and I say yes… Well, kind of. I can't believe I did that; I mean we haven't seen each other in a year. I know a year's not much. How'd he already have a ring?**_

_Maybe she's rethinking it. I probably should have asked her a year ago, when I had planned to instead of leaving. I hope she doesn't think the only reason I asked was because of Jessie._

_**Oh, now I get it. He asked because of Jessie, because he thinks that's what he's supposed to do.**_

"You know she doesn't need a story because she's already asleep," Rory said, putting the book down and walking out of the room. She walked down the hallway, past her room, and into the family room. She sat down on the couch.

"Sit" she demanded, looking at the couch. I walked over and sat down.

"You know you don't have to," She said staring at the blank TV screen.

"Have to what?"

"Be a part of Jessie's life, get married, and stay here. You don't have to do any of it."

"Well maybe I want to, Rory didn't you wonder how I had the ring when I had been with you the whole time."

_How could she not have thought about it? Now she seems deep in thought I can almost see the wheels in her brain turning. It's almost as if everything that happened today is beginning to register with her. Maybe everything that happened since we got back together after Luke's wedding._

"Well, yeah, how did you have the ring."

"I've had it for about a year."

"But, a year, that's when you left."

"You're right."

"Well then did you have it that day you left?"

"Yes."

"Well who was it for?"

_Did she just ask me who it was for? How can she not know it was for her isn't that obvious. Who else would it be for?_

"Um, you."

"Well, why didn't you ask before you left?"

"I was going to ask the next day but I had to leave."

"Well, why couldn't you have asked before you left?"

"It was 3 in the morning when my mom called me and told me to meet her in New York what did you want me to do? Wake you up?"

"Yes."

"Rory come on I realized that I needed to finish working out my life before I could drag you into it."

_**I wanted to be dragged into it. I just wanted to be with you whether it was good or bad. **_

"I guess that makes sense. Hey do you want some dinner?"

"You cook?"

"No."

"Okay, well, what are we going to eat?"

"2 weeks old Chinese or 1 week old pizza."

"Um, got anything from, like, now?"

"Baby food?"

"I'll pass on dinner."

"Okay, whatever."

Rory took out the Chinese food that was starting to smell and was about to take a bite when I stopped her. It smelled like dirt and looked green and moldy. "You're not eating that."

"Why not."

"What is it?"

"Orange Chicken."

"It's green."

"Your point."

"You're not eating that."

"Well would you rather me eat the pizza that I stepped on."

"No I'm calling Luke I'm sure he'll bring some food."

I called Luke and told him about the green Orange Chicken and the stepped on pizza; he brought over burgers and fries. Rory looked really happy. I don't know if it was because she got to eat food that was made 10 minutes ago or what but I was just glad she was happy.


	4. Middle of the Night Emergency

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly in Rory's POV with a little of Jess. Thanks for the review I'm so glad you like it.**

Middle of the Night Emergency

**_That was an interesting night. I hate this doctor's office. Jessie's sick and we're in a room with bunnies on it. Somehow I don't think this is helping her get better._**

_Bunnies I hate bunnies and why'd the doctor make us leave. Why couldn't we just stay with her? Ugh I hate waiting._

"Well it's just a touch of the flu" the doctor said coming into the waiting room.

"A TOUCH OF THE FLU SHE WAS CHOKING ON HER OWN PUKE" Jess yelled at the unsuspecting doctor.

"Well babies do that sometimes" the doctor said

"I should warn you though next time it happens you should take her to the emergency room instead of here."

"WELL THIS IS A 24 HOURS PEDIATRICIAN ISN'T IT AND ISN'T THAT SORT OF LIKE AN EMERGENCY ROOM" Jess yelled again.

The whole time he was arguing all I could do was smile it was nice to have him here to yell at stupid doctors who look like they just got out of med school an hour ago. I looked around the room and realized it wasn't that bad. It was kind of cute. With the white bunnies on the blue and green walls and the toys scattered around it kind of looked like a day care. I was so happy all I could think about were how I would love to be a bunny but that brought on some other thoughts like what the sound of Jessie's coughing had interrupted. All of a sudden nurses started running around screaming something about an ambulance and I snapped back to reality.** (A/N: I don't know if they would actually call an ambulance if they were already at a doctor's office but in my story they do)** Jess ran towards the door that lead to the back room where the patients were. I followed him into Jessie's room and saw her on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled.

A few EMTs came running in a put Jessie on a stretcher. I had no clue what was going on and by the look on his face neither did Jess. The two of us followed the EMTs out to the parking lot and we got into the ambulance.

"What's wrong with her why isn't she waking up" I asked frantically.

"She's dangerously dehydrated and her heart rate is slowing down" **(A/N: I know nothing about medical stuff I'm only 12 so it probably shows here.)** one EMT said.

"Well is she going to be alright" Jess asked.

"I don't know but I must tell you I think this is more than just the flu" the EMT said.

I nodded and was silent the rest of the way. I just looked at Jessie lying there.

_**Why did this happen. What happened is probably a better question. I have to call my mom.**_

When the ambulance stopped they took her out. Jess and I followed them into a room but were soon shooed out after some beeping and yelling and running. I didn't know what was going on so I took out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hey babe what's up" mom said.

"Jessie's sick I don't know what happened she's in the hospital… hello" I said then hung up the phone "Damn cell phones."

A few minutes later mom and Luke came running in with Sookie and Jackson behind them.

"Is everything okay? Where is she?" Luke said pacing back and forth.

Just then a doctor came out and walked up to us.

"I'm sorry" he said and walked away.

"NO" I yelled running into the room where Jessie was.

Two doctors were covering her up with a sheet. I threw myself forward onto the bed. "NOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The doctors tried to get me to leave but Jess made them let me stay. I started crying and I noticed so was everyone else. I buried my head in Jess's shoulder and just cried soaking his t-shirt. Mom was crying on Luke's shoulder and Sookie on Jackson's.

**_She was so young. She barely even lived. Why did she have to die? She never did anything wrong._**

_All day Rory has been telling me that I had only missed three months and that we had the rest of our lives together. That she wouldn't even remember those first three months but I missed her whole life. She was three months old why did she have to die? I barely even got to know her._

I sat there next to the bed for hours just crying on Jess's shoulder. Finally some nurses told us we had to go. We left but I didn't want to go back home so we all went to Luke's.

"I think this is all just a dream that I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine" I said "I'll wake up and Jessie I'll be up screaming for coffee. I know it's not a dream I know it's real but I can't help thinking it shouldn't be real."

"I shouldn't be real no child deserves to die that early in life, no child deserves to die at all" mom said sitting next to me at the counter. Luke went behind the counter and poured six cups of coffee. Jess sat on the other side of me and Sookie and Jackson sat next to my mom.

"You know what bothers me the most" I said "they still don't know what was wrong."

"Yeah I mean aren't doctors supposed to be smart" Jess said finally able to speak.

"Yeah those idiots have no clue what they're doing" mom said

After that no one said anything. Eventually we all fell asleep.

We woke up that morning to the sound of knocking on the door. Luke got up and opened the door to let Kirk in.

"Hey Luke I didn't know you were having a slumber party" Kirk said looking at the five of us getting up.

"I'm not Jessie died last night" Luke said not realizing what he said until he already said it.

"Jessie you mean little three month old Jessie Rory's Jessie" Kirk asked.

"Yes Kirk that Jessie" I said walking behind the counter to get some coffee.

"Wow I'm so sorry" he said "what happened."

"They don't know" I said. Then Miss Patty and Babette walked in.

"Know what?" Miss Patty asked.

"Why Jessie died" Kirk said

"Jessie died" Taylor Dossie said "Oh Rory I'm so sorry what happened."

"They don't know" Babette said.

I broke down crying. I fell to the floor and just sobbed. Jess, my mom, Luke, Sookie, and Jackson sat down next to me all crying. Babette, Miss Patty, Taylor, and Kirk took this as their signal to leave. I couldn't believe she was gone.

**Sad I know but it'll get happier. At least as happy as it can get when your daughter just died. Well I hope you liked it please review. Oh and it's my birthday don't know why I threw that in there but I really like birthdays so I just thought I'd share that with everyone.**


	5. Another Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

**Kylie1403: Thank you. I'm sorry it's sad but it'll get a little bit happier I promise.**

**ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes: Thanks I'm 12. Well I tried not to make it too sad but I guess just having a little baby die is sad.**

**Summer: Sorry now I feel guilty**

**petitos grasshoppertje: Thank you**

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: It'll get better and thank you.**

**This chapter is mostly in Jess's POV with some of Rory's thoughts and for a little bit at the end it's in Rory's POV **

Another Tragedy

Around four about twenty people pressed their faces against the window of Luke's and made sad faces. Luke walked over to the door and opened it allowing the herd of people to run in. "Oh Rory Jess I'm so sorry" Everyone said at once.

"Please tell me how I can help."

"Oh Jessie was such a great girl."

"How did it happen?"

"Are you ok how can I help?"

"Thank you I know everyone in Stars Hollow cared about her" Rory said as loudly as she could. With that said she got up and left. I followed her all the way to the bridge. She knew I was right behind her but she didn't say a word.

"Jess" she finally said sitting on the bridge.

"It's not fair she was just a baby." I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Why'd she have to leave now what did she do to deserve to die."

"Nothing" I said kissing the top of her head.

"I barely knew her you had just met her and it's all my fault."

"No it's not your fault it's no ones fault."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but was only about an hour. I got up and put my hand out to help Rory up. She took it and got up. Together we walked back to Luke's. It was empty except for Luke and Lorelai.

"You know with all the… well I forgot to ask you why you were wearing an engagement ring" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory looked at her hand and for the first time all day she smiled.

"I'm getting married" She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Well that was obvious" Lorelai said smiling and trying very hard to cheer her up.

"Well then why did you ask?" Rory asked frowning at her mother's lame attempt at cheering her up.

"Oh well I um guess I…"

"Forget it" Rory said she sat down next to her Lorelai and Luke sat down next to her.

_I can't help thinking I don't belong here. I had just met Jessie a few hours before she died. I shouldn't be here with them grieving it's probably just insulting to them._

I turned around and left. I found my car parked in front of Luke's where I left it and I got in. I started up the car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going. I heard Rory screaming for me to come back. I had decided to turn around when I saw a big gray furry thing I swerved and lost control. I slammed into a gate and was thrown out of the car and was lying on the ground over the fence.

-----------------------

I got into the ambulance with Jess. One of the EMTs recognized me.

"Wow so much drama in so little time" He said closing the doors. When we got to the hospital I followed the EMTs into a room. My mom was there and she walked in with me Luke followed her.

All of a sudden there was beeping and running around. I knew what happened this time. "Nooooooooooo!" I screamed. I threw myself onto the bed where Jess was but mom and Luke held me back. I tried to break free but finally gave up and started screaming. There was a long beep "Call it. Time of death 7:00 pm June 29th 2008" the doctor said **(A/N: I think that would be the right year. I don't know but I'm saying that she graduated in 2007 and now it's 2008.) **"Noooo" I saidrunning over to the bed. Then the monitor started beeping again. The doctors finally made me leave.

A few minutes later one of the doctors came out. It was the same doctor that was with Jessie. He had the same expression on his face as before and I expected him to say he was dead.

"He's stable but we don't know for how long' the doctor said.

"Can I see him" I asked. The doctor nodded and I ran into the room.

I sat down on the floor next to the bed. I noticed he was asleep he looked dead. "You got to wake up Jess"

I cried "I can't take another loss." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Last night at the doctor's office you promised you would never leave me" I said my voice getting louder until I was practically yelling "You said we'd be together the rest of our lives well why didn't you tell the your life was going to be so short. You promised you would stay you wouldn't just get up and leave again but that's exactly what you did.

You just left you didn't tell me where you were going you just left. Now you're lying here barely alive. Why does everyone I love have to get hurt? Who's next my mom, Luke, both?"

I yelled I knew he couldn't hear me and that it was useless but I just had to say it.

"I know you can't hear me and I know that if you could you probably wouldn't care but I love you more than anything and I need you if you die then I'll be left with nothing I know it sounds selfish but I need you to wake up.

I need you to be ok I need you to be with me.

I've gone through a lot in a short amount of time and I can't take anymore."

Jess put his hand on mine. I looked up to see if he was awake but I saw that his eyes were still shut. I took his hand on mine as some sort of an apology and maybe a goodbye.

"NO Jess that's not good enough" I yelled. I put my hand on his shoulders and started screaming "You have to wake up." Mom and Luke came in and grabbed me. They pulled me up and were starting to leave. I was still screaming and trying to get out of their grip. I was much more fired up this time and I managed to break out. I ran back to the bed and started crying on his chest.

"Wake up" I whispered.

I felt his fingers running through my hair and looked up to see Jess looking at me.


	6. Getting Happier and Crazier

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Gilmore. Girls**

**A/N: Thanks for the review**

**Summer: Well it's a good thing he didn't die then huh. Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me.**

**Abby L: Oh my god I would NEVER kill Jess he's waaaaaaaaaaay too HOTT to die.**

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: I'm sorry I didn't mean to make so many people sad. I wasn't even planning on having him get hurt but then someone sad that Jessie wasn't sad enough so I thought I'd hurt Jess.**

**Gilmoregirlkk: Thank you I'm glad you like it**

**Disappointed: Ok first of all if you don't like it don't read it I'm all for constructive criticism but you pretty much just told me it sucked and that's not constructive. Second of all if I killed Rory the story would end. **

**Petitos grasshoppertje: Thank you I've never seen The Bold and the Beautiful but I'll take it as a compliment.**

**ADreamIsAWishUrHeartMakes: I'll say it again and I know I sound childish when I say this but hey I'm a child so I'll say it Jess is t waaaaaaaaaaay too HOTT to die.**

**Neosweetin: Yay glad you like it.**

Getting Happier and Crazier

"Jess oh Jess I was so scared that I was going to lose you just like Jessie and… You're never getting in a car ever again" Rory said quickly.

I laughed a little and Rory hugged me.

"Don't ever do that again" she said standing up.

"Oh come on Rory it was fun" I said sarcastically and instantly regretted it.

"I'm serious Jess why'd you leave in the first place?" Rory asked.

"Well you all had known Jessie her whole life I had just met her I figured that you wouldn't want me around while you were grieving."

"Jess you're still her dad it doesn't matter if you'd known her for five minutes or five years." Rory sat in a chair next to the bed.

I closed my eyes for a second and Rory grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me. "God can't a guy blink with out being shaken" I asked.

"Not when that guy just came out of a coma" Rory said hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

_I want her to be happy again I want her to smile for real. I know it's not going to happen but I still wish it would. I really wish she would just cheer up._

"Why did you leave" She asked.

"Well I felt bad like you guys wouldn't want me there because I barley knew her" I said.

"Did you love Jessie" She asked.

"Of course even before I knew she existed."

"Then you had every right to be with us."

I pulled Rory closer and hugged her.

_**I know it's terrible but I'm happy. I'm not happy Jessie died but I'm too happy that Jess lived to dwell on that right now. If he wouldn't have lived I would have died right then and there.**_

"I love you" Rory said kissing my cheek

"I love you too" I replied then inaudibly continued "more than you'll ever know"

A doctor walked into the room.

"Ah you're awake good you may leave tomorrow morning" he said then walked out.

Rory's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Did you hear that you can leave tomorrow that means you can come to Jessie's funeral" she said hugging me again. After she said that her smile understandably disappeared.

"Yea I guess I can" I said pulling her even closer than she already was.

The next day I left the hospital. My mustang had been totaled but even if it hadn't been Rory wouldn't have let me drive it. So I got into Rory's Escape and she drove home VERY slowly.

"Rory we're not going to die if you go over three miles an hour" I said.

"Jess you almost died you're lucky I even let you in the car" Rory said slowing down to two miles an hour.

"Rory I'm very grateful you didn't make me walk but we're in just as much danger if not more danger when you're going this slow" I said getting annoyed.

"Shhhhh I need to concentrate on the road" She said.

It took us about an hour to get to our apartment that's like 20 miles from the hospital. When we got there we went upstairs but we couldn't take the elevator because they could stop or we could fall down the shaft. So we took the stairs but they were dangerous too because I could fall and hurt myself so I had to hold Rory's hand.

By the time we got up to the room I was so annoyed by her treating me like glass that I decided that I would do what ever it took to take he mind off of everything. But what I had in mind is probably too dangerous.


	7. Attempting to Run

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews it really inspires me to write more.**

**ADreamIsAWishUrHeartMakes: Thank you I'm glad you think they're all in character some other people thought that Jess wasn't.**

**Summer: YAY you just made my day I'm so glad you liked it. I really didn't think everyone would like it because Rory got a little happier even after her daughter died.**

**Pbnk: Oh good you liked that chapter that's great I think you'll like this one even more.**

**gilmoreFREAK2: Don't worry Rory will snap out of it after a good look in the mirror but it might not have the turn out you want OOPS have I said too much.**

**Abby L: Totally, I'm telling you hot guys don't die.**

I opened the door and walked into the apartment. Jess followed me inside. He shut the door and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and pinned me against the wall.

"Jess you just got out of the hospital you should take it easy" I said trying to get him to let me go.

"Ugh I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a glass doll" Jess shouted.

"Jess, Jessie died and then less than 24 hours later I almost lose you" I yelled 'there is obviously something wrong with the way the stars are aligned or whatever the hell that astrology stuff is about."

"Rory for your sanity you need to chill out" Jess said letting me go.

I looked at him then looked at the floor. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I was gone again every time he leaves or something happens with him I lose myself. I looked at myself again and noticed how awful I looked. My hair's a frizzy mess and my eyes have big black circles under them. **_I can't do it anymore. I can't be with him I need out._**

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to Jess. I took off my ring and took his hand I put in his palm and closed it. I let go of his hand and walked out. Not very surprisingly he ran after me.

"Rory" he started "what happened where are you going."

"Away" I said then took a breath and continued "I need to get away from you when ever you come back something happens you leave or you get hurt and then something inside me snaps and I know that you're the only one who can fix it but I don't want you to fix it then leave again I don't want to have to be one of those girls who's happiness depends on whether or not their boyfriend is coming home that day."

I kept on walking until I reached the elevator at which point I broke down. I fell to the floor crying. I cried for a good twenty minutes before I could finally get up.

"I have to get away from you" I said "or you'll repair my heart and break it again."

**I know it's short and awful but possibly the worst case of writers block I'll probably end up deleting it as soon as I think of something else. Sorry for the lameness.**


	8. Godd Byes and Hellos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

**Gilmoregirlkk: Sorry it was sad this one isn't sad at all and yea he is SOOOOOOOO HOTT!**

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13: Sorry but I kind of already did**

**Spinaround: thank you I'm so glad you like it**

**gilmoreFREAK2: yea I guess it was kind of sad no Dean sorry I can't stand Dean**

**Summer: Sorry now I feel bad**

"Rory I think you're right" Jess said

"I am?" I asked I had expected him to try to get me to stay. All I needed was reassurance.

"Obviously you're doing this just because you think that I'll tell you something like I won't leave" He said "you're just doing this for reassurance and if you need reassurance that badly than we need to not be together."

_**Damn he knows me too well.**_

"Tomorrow I'm going to Rome I'll be back in a year maybe we can try again" I said.

"I can't guarantee I'm going to be here when you come back" Jess started "here keep the ring it's yours."

I opened my mouth to protest but he put up his hand and walked into the elevator. I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw him again.

1 year later

I walked off the plane into the airport. I had been in Rome for a year living in a vacation home my grandparents had bought. I had worn the ring around my neck everyday. I didn't expect to see him but I looked around anyways. I didn't see him and I walked towards baggage claim. I got my suitcases and walked out of the airport. I saw Jess leaning against my car. I ran up to him and hugged him then backed away.

"I thought I'd never see you again" I managed to say.

"You actually thought I wouldn't be waiting for you when you got back. I threw my arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss me. Instead of kissing me he took the chain with the ring on it off and slid the ring on my finger.

"Your mom's been working on the plans she was thinking May 21st" he said.

"It is May 21st" I said letting go of him to look at my ring even though I had stared at it everyday for over a year.

"Exactly."

The End


End file.
